Necessidade Animal
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Quando você vive dividido entre os instintos e a razão, o que acontece quando ambos concordam no mesmo? E se esse mesmo o levar ao impessavel? Você admite que quer? Remus personagem surpresa


**Título:** Necessidade Animal  
**Autor(a):** Kirina Malfoy  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R para yaoi, dark -fic e lemon  
**Sumario: **Quando você vive dividido entre os instintos e a razão, o que acontece quando ambos concordam no mesmo? E se esse mesmo o levar ao impessavel? Você admite que quer? Remus/ personagem surpresa  
**Comentario:** Escrita para a Missão Especial da comunidade fanficbr do LJ

**Necessidade Animal**

**  
**

Odiava. Amava. Queria correr para longe dela mas o seu corpo não se mexia. Queria se afastar de tudo que o lembrasse dele, mas aquela presença sempre constante na sua vida o impedia. Quando pequeno, Remus adorará se deitar no relvado, perto da sua casa, e simplesmente ficar olhando para ela, para a variável Lua. A sua forma mudava, mas ela sempre estava lá. Hoje, tantos anos depois e como uma maldição no corpo, ainda se prendia ás suas variações, mas por outra razão.

**The killing moon  
Will come too soon**

Mais umas horas e a Lua amada, a Lua odiada, viria para o matar. Matar, porque cada vez que o mudava, algo dentro dele morria, ficando cada vez menos humano.

Antes fora mais fácil, o corpo era mais jovem...o coração menos solitário. Tivera amigos. Com o familiar aperto no peito, recordou-os, os seus amigos, os seus irmãos de travessuras. James, Peter...Sirius. Todos perdidos, de uma maneira ou outra. James e Lily, de alguma maneira era o mais fácil de aceitar, mortos fazia tempo, o coração já sabia como sangrar daquela ferida. Peter lhe dava dor e ódio, dor pelo amigo perdido, pela amizade atraiçoada, mas ódio, tanto ódio. Ele os destruíra. Tantos sonhos de criança, deitados para o lixo, e o lobo nele, o lado selvagem que passava o mês a controlar, queria o caçar. Toda a lua, tinha o mesmo puxão. _Procurar...matar. Destruir o que destruiu_.

Remus fechou os olhos, controlando o impulso animal que o fazia visualizar sangue, ossos, pedaços cortados disciplentemente mas com prazer garantido. Não, ele não era um animal, não ainda pelo menos. Os olhos se abriram e simultaneamente a memória trouxe-lhe o ultimo rosto: Sirius. Remus deixou-se escorregar para o chão, caindo de joelhos na relva molhada. Sirius, seu amigo, seu irmão, seu...Nada, Sirius não fora mais nada porque não se permitira mais. Amargamente, recordou os avanços nada subtis do moreno, os sorrisos sacanas, os olhares românticos. Como não se arrependia de não ter aceite o que o amigo nada inocentemente lhe oferecera. Mesmo depois de Azkban, mesmo depois da dor, das duvidas, da traição, a oferta estivera lá. Na companhia que o grande cão negro lhe dera em noites como esta, nos abraços não mais presentes. Também Sirius se fora, o deixara sozinho.

_**Fate  
Up against your will**_

Logo, as arvores seriam incapazes de a conter e, uma vez mais, o homem daria lugar á besta. O corpo mudificar-se-ia, mas era a alma que o preocupava. Livre dos aperto da moralidade, o que faria? Sabia o que o Lobo queria, ansiava...ordenava. E mesmo agora, o homem também queria. E quando ambos quisessem, o que o impediria de o concretizar?

Levou uma mão ao seu pescoço, sentindo a irregularidade da carne marcada há mais de 25 anos. As suas memórias vagaram uma vez mais, algo que parecia incomodamente constante nessa noite, até aquele dia, há mais de duas décadas. Não fizera ainda 11 anos, uma criança ainda, um jovem que ansiava o dia que veria uma coruja entrar na sua casa, com um convite para ingressar em Hogwarts. E então aquilo aconteceu. Um simples passeio fora o necessário para por em perigo o sonho infantil. A lua, antes fascinante e inocentemente segura, tornara-se o pilar da sua desgraça.

Sentindo uma onda de agonia, um tremor que lhe percorria o corpo, percebeu que faltava pouco, muito pouco. Mãos tremulas retiraram as vestes que protegiam o corpo marcado por dias de gloria e noites de amargura. Não podia se permitir a perda de um conjunto inteiro de mantos. A humidade da noite e a brisa fria que já se sentia numa noite de final de Outono, fizeram o seu corpo estremecer. O Lobo gostava disso, da liberdade, do desprendimento. Queria libertar-se daquele corpo que insistia em o aprisionar, em o reter, e correr livre pela floresta. Pelo menos aquela noite seria dele, para correr, matar...e gozar.

_**Under blue moon I saw you  
So soon you´ll take me  
Up in your arms  
Too late to beg you or cancel it  
Though I know it must be the killing time  
Unwillingly mine**_

Lançando-se para trás, Remus sentiu a fofa relva apoiar-lhe a cabeça. Fixando o céu, recordou uma vez mais aquela primeira noite. A Lua Cheia tinha adornado o céu, e a criança de então, quisera desfrutar daquele pequeno prazer. E fora ali, deitado debaixo de um carvalho que o vira. O grande lobo olhava predatoriamente. Remus não se conseguira mexer, apenas o observar, desde os maldosos olhos e dentes aguçados á feia pelugem, de um cinzento triste e sem brilho. No entanto, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela figura estranha, invasora...perigosa. O lobo dera um passo e fora só ai, que percebera o perigo em que estava. Mas quando começara a se erguer, já era tarde demais. Num salto, o lobo estava em cima do pequeno corpo, farejando, mostrando as perigosas presas. Os olhos cor de mel fixaram o brilho assassino que o olhar da besta transmitia. Pânico instalou-se na mente do jovem, mas a o lobo parecera matar a curiosidade dentes afiados cravaram-se no pescoço da sua presa. Dor e medo, olhos castanhos arregalados, uma boca aberta mas nenhum som saia, o grito preso na sua garganta, e uma estranha sensação de êxtase. Quando já perdera qualquer pensamento racional naquela dorida, mas estranhamente doce, mordida, o lobo partira tão rápido como atacara.

O dano estava feito, e na lua cheia seguinte o seu corpo rasgar-se para acomodar a besta que agora vivia nele. E todas as luas, aqueles olhos maldosos estavam com ele. E Remus se perguntava se a loucura vinha de mãos dadas com a licantropia.

_**Fate  
Up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him**_

A dor trouxe-o de volta ao presente, e as memórias deram lugar á sensação de carne a ser rasgada. A lua adornava o céu, no meio da copa das arvores, a grande bola dourada tomara o seu lugar, indiferente ás consequências que trazia.

Um grito de dor, animalesco demais para ser completamente humano, cortou o silencio da floresta. O vento, fazia as copas das arvores, e pequenos arbustos se agitarem. Remus tinha agora as duas mãos espalmadas no chão, o corpo contorcido na dor, a face desfigurada. O corpo arqueava-se selvaticamente, enquanto que medonhamente se ia transformando para acomodar as mudanças do organismo. Lançando-se para trás, olhos abertos em agonia e lagrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto, cravou as unhas no peito, agora quase garras, e dilacerou a pele, querendo tirar a besta que tomava lugar no corpo que agora era seu. O rosto alongou-se e a boca deu lugar a um focinho que cedo uivou em dor, chamando-o, querendo-o. Tanta dor...

Minutos depois, o homem sumira e o Lobo erguia-se orgulhoso da dor vencida. A sedosa pelugem cinzenta brilhou ao lugar, e o Lobo ergueu o focinho para farejar o ar, procurando... Estava livre para correr em busca do que ansiava. Um uivo longo foi ouvido e o Lobo partiu, numa corrida selvagem, cheirando o ar, procurando, buscando...

_**In starlit nights I saw you  
So cruelly you kissed me  
Your lips a magic world  
Your sky all hung with jewels  
The killing moon  
Will come too soon**_

Horas depois, parou. Achara-o. Á sua frente um grande lobo o fitava. Os olhares se encontraram, e dois rosnados se ouviram. Inimigos se enfrentando, dois lideres de matilha, nenhum pronto a ser submisso, nenhum pronto a dar o território ao outro.

O lobo de olhar assassino era maior, sem duvida mais experiente. Rosnava ameaçador contra aquele invasor, as garras se abrindo e fechando, furando o chão e arrancando pedaços de relvado. Remus, não mais Remus e sim o Lobo, mantinha o seu olhar amarelo no animal á sua frente, avaliando, esperando o momento certo para atacar. Outro rosnado se fez ouvir, desta vez o seu, um desafio, uma resposta. _Venha. Me ataque...você é meu!_

Os dois lobos avançaram e, se encarando, iniciaram uma estranha dança, se rodeando mutuamente, não tirando os olhos do outro. Rosnados se misturavam, o circulo se fechando mais e mais. Finalmente não mais do que um metro os separava. Fazendo impulso com as suas patas traseiras, o Lobo atacou. _Meu!_

O outro lobo recuou com o impacto mas mais rapidamente se recuperou e fazendo uso do seu tamanho maior, empurrou o menor para o chão. Rapidamente se erguendo, o Lobo pulo no dorso daquele que perseguia, cravando presas e garras, dilacerando carne. Um uivo raivoso se ouviu, e o Lobo saltou para longe, antes da retaliação. Nas suas presas, sangue brilhava sobre o luar. O outro animal parecia mancar, largos cortes no seu dorso. Os olhos vermelhos, enlouquecidos. Com um rosnar agressivo, rouco, saltou sobre o Lobo, que não tendo tempo de reacção, caiu sobre o seu peso.

Rosnou alto, a pressão do outro começando a o esmagar. O humano dentro dele parecia ter se silenciado finalmente, imerso em memórias antigas.

Sentindo presas rasgarem a pele do seu cachaço e garras cravarem-se violentamente sobre os seus quadris, uivou dolorosamente. O sangue fluía e o outro lobo parecia tirar um macabro prazer nisso, como se a sua dor fosse o seu prazer. Tentou erguer-se mas as pressas aumentaram a pressão no seu pescoço, e o Lobo sentiu-se novamente uma cria indefesa. Parando de lutar, encolheu-se sobre o peso do lobo maior, baixando as orelhas e o rabo. Sentindo a sua submissão, o seu agressor rosnou alto.

As presas pararam por um segundo de dilacerar a sua carne, e o lobo começou a cheirar o animal embaixo de si. Lambendo-lhe as feridas, provando o sangue, rosnou baixo. Vendo que o animal menos não se mexi, orelhas e rabo ainda abaixados em submissão, foi de lado, começando a empurrar o se dorso. Entendendo, o Lobo ergueu-se, visivelmente dorido das feridas infligidas. Antes que podesse ter outra reacção, sentiu o outro se erguer nas patas traseiras e se apoiar nele. Duas coisas o fizeram uivar alto em dor: a novo cravar de presas no se cachaço massacrado e órgão que violentamente o penetrou.

As investidas rapidamente começaram sem piedade, num bombear agressivo. O Lobo gania, como que um choro baixo, não contestando o domínio do alfa. Cravando as garras fortemente no dorso do outro, o lobo maior uivou alto, libertando o seu gozo dentro do canal apertado. Deixando de cravar as presas na nuca, iniciou uma sequências de lambidas nas marcas deixadas. Suavemente, o Lobo deitou-se no terreno, o outro por cima de si. Ficariam assim ate adormecerem, presos na sequência do ato cometido.

_**Fate  
Up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him**_

Remus acordou, já o sol ia alto. O corpo dorido pelos excessos cometidos, novas marcas de mais uma transformação e de algo mais. Sentindo a mão que lhe rodeava a cintura, enrijeceu subitamente. Não outra vez. O Lobo aprontara de novo! Num momento se sinceridade, reconheceu que o Lobo não era o culpado. Ele era. Ele que não esquecia aquela mórbida fixação. E a imagem de Sirius veio á sua mente, como prova do amor que recusará, em troca disso. Quem era a besta? O Lobo podia ser desculpado com os instintos, mas e ele?

"Hum, bom dia" a vos áspera falou perto do seu ouvido. O cheiro a sujidade, suor, sangue e sexo, quase demasiado forte para ser suportável.

"Você é nojento." Mas não fez qualquer movimento para tirar o braço da sua cintura.

"E você volta sempre. Fala que não, mas sempre vem." Fenris falou, acariciando a cintura do outro, as longas unhas arranhando a pele.

"O Lobo que vem, não eu."

"Claro que sim garoto. Você gosta de se convencer disso, mas me fale porque ainda fica aqui? Não parece obrigado, garoto, nada mesmo." As unhas arranham pele do abdómen de Remus, o fazendo gemer de dor.

"Você...ahhh" as palavras interrompidas por um gemido. A mão de Fenrir havia descido mais ainda, e rodeava agora o seu pénis, o apertando.

Uma língua penetrou a sua orelha, espalhando pelo seu corpo sensações demasiado complexas para ser analisadas

"Eu? O que você dizia, Lupin, da minha pessoa?"

"Ahh," uma mordida no lóbulo da sua orelha Remus arfar. "Você é um vírus, uma doença."

A mão, antes simplesmente parada, começou a subir e descendo, acariciando toda a extensão do membro. Remus arfava, preso entre gemidos e suspiros, entre êxtase e repulsa. Não queria olhar para trás e vê-lo, encarar aquela cara que entrava nos seus sonhos mais tórridos...e nos seus pesadelos.

"Ah, doença é bom, mas eu prefiro corpos saudáveis para poder caçar, matar, trucidar. Sentir o sangue nas minhas mãos, saciar a minha sede nele. Há quanto tempo você não faz isso?"

"Não sou um assassino, um animal sem nexo, um louco como você."

A mão largou o seu membro e veio pousar nas feridas no seu quadril. Remus arfou em dor ao sentir unhas raspando as feridas, tirando novo sangue.

"Então Lupin, não nos vamos insultar. Eu posso ser muito bom, ou muito mau." De costas, Remus não pode ver o sorriso mau que adornou os lábios do homem. "Pessoalmente, prefiro ser mau, mas dessa vez deixo você escolher."

O hálito dele o estava pondo zonzo, uma sensação de vomito vindo á sua garganta. Não falou nada, e Fenrir tomou o seu silencio como concordância, e novamente levou a sua mão ao pénis do outro, massajando.

A mão subia e descia, o enlouquecendo. Empurrou o rosto para repousar no ombro do outro, gemendo alto, sentindo a língua passar pelo seu ouvido, cara e garganta. Estava enlouquecendo. Um dedo parou na pontinha, limpando o liquido que já começava a sair, levando depois o dedo á boca.

"Hum, gostoso, como você Lupin."

"Ahhh," Remus não conseguia conter os gemidos, que aquele prazer mórbido lhe trazia. "Não fale isso, não quero ouvir."

"Ahah, você é saboroso sabia? Vamos, prove." O dedo, novamente molhado, foi-se encostar aos lábios entreabertos, molhando-os, até finalmente entrar.

"Isso, prove o seu sabor Lupin, vamos."

Remus gemia, perdido no mar de sensações. Queria perder a consciência, dar lugar ao outro ele e simplesmente deixar-se ir nas sensações. Chupou o dedo que lhe era oferecido, deixando a saliva escorrer por ele e a língua brincar.

"Não me provoque Lupin, não me provoque." A língua deslizava pela sua orelha, fazendo-o arfar. A sua mão, ganhando vida própria, foi tocar no seu membro, se acariciando.

"Alguém está com tesão. Ah, mas você não diria assim, certo? É muito _animal_." Remus não respondeu, continuando a chupar o dedo que lhe era oferecido. Não queria mais saber quem era ele e quem era o que lhe abraçava, apenas se queria largar na inconsciência.

Finalmente, Fenrir retirou o dedo, trazendo a mão até ás coxas de Remus. Um dedo começou a sondar a sua entrada, o fazendo arrepiar e gemer ainda mais alto.

"Você não me engana. Pode enganar todos com essa sua imagem de respeito, mas não a mim. Eu fi-lo, nunca se esqueça disso." O dedo entrou fundo na entrada já muito magoada, fazendo Remus gritar de dor.

"Grita, pode gritar. Mas eu sei que você só goza com um pau no traseiro Lupin, por muito que o negue."

O dedo foi rapidamente trocado por dois, e Remus se viu gemendo sem parar. A sua própria mão renovou os toques no seu membro, já muito vermelho, as veias salientes. Queria gozar, queria perder-se. Não ia aguentar mais. Tão perto...

Os dedos entravam e saiam, e Remus não sabia até onde iria o seu controle. Finalmente, a sua próstata é acertada e Remus se contorce, gozando fortemente, o liquido quente molhando toda a sua mão. Tirando os dedos que antes usara para o castigar, Fenris pega a mão do outro e lambe-a vagarosamente. Finalmente afasta o corpo do outro e levanta-se.

"Até á próxima lua Lupin, depois pode voltar a me dizer o quão doente eu sou." Com uma gargalha que mais parecia um rosnado, Fenrir virou costas, e se enfiou entre as árvores, parecendo indiferente á sua nudez. Remus deixou as suas costas repousarem na terra, sentindo as pedras ferindo a sua pele. Ainda arfava lentamente, se restabelecendo. O seu corpo nu mostrava marcas da transformação e de uma violenta noite de sexo.

Odiava. Amava. Queria correr para longe dela, esquecer que ela existia e nunca mais a ver, mas era a Lua, agora escondida, que lhe trazia aqueles pequenos momentos de satisfação, que posteriormente se arrependeria...apenas para que no próximo mês os repetisse.

**Fim**

**N/A: **O.O Estou louca, completamente louca mas que fazer, esta fic pediu para ser escrita. Os trexos da musica são de Echo And The Bunnymen - The Killing Moon.


End file.
